A microblog is a user relationship-based information sharing, propagation and retrieval platform. Over the microblog platform, a user can access web, WAP and various client components and update text information of approximately 140 words and have the information shared instantly.
In contrast to a blog for which a page layout is highlighted, the contents of a microblog are merely consisted of several simply words and phrases, and in view of this, there is a very low technical requirement threshold for a user, and its lingual arrangement and organization are less restricted than the blog. Various APIs enabled for the microblog enable a large number of users to update their own personal information instantly through a mobile phone, over a network, etc. The microblog has a strong grass-root nature and is widely distributed on various platforms including a desktop, a browser, a mobile terminal, etc., and there are coexisting numerous business patterns or multiple vertical sub-domains may come into being. User experience oriented characteristic and essential functions are indispensable in any of the business patterns.
In existing microblog technologies, a mechanism has been available to share picture and video files, but a mechanism to share a document file (e.g., PPT, DOC, PDF and other files) has been absent in the existing microblog. For document files in some formats, there are some online sharing applications currently available on the Internet. However, in these existing online sharing applications for the document file data, it may be possible to retrieve the original document file data directly through a link, thus incurring hidden insecurity of information for an enterprise.
Furthermore, the existing online sharing of document file data fails to be as rapid and popular with the audience as the microblog in socialized propagation.